My Biggest Fear
by TheSnowPrincess99
Summary: Perry hurts Julie for the first time when he got mad.


"I've told you time and time again, I am going to do this! You are not going to stop me, Julie!" Perry's angry voice rising with every word. I cried out in pain, my arms tightly gripped by his strong hands. The pain was immense, tears slipping from my eyes. I screamed out to him in hopes if making him stop. My efforts were rewarded when he suddenly shot back. I sunk to the ground, sobbing, my forearms throbbing.

I finally looked up to him, my eyes wide with shock; I was unable to believe the harm he had just caused me. He shrank back from me, and then decided to move towards me.

I tried to scramble backwards but flinched when my arms moved. Quickly, I stood up and ran away from him. Another strangled cry left my lips as my arms pumped. I hurried into the nearest room and locked the door. Just my luck, it was my bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed, sobbing, not only from pain, but also from fear. Fear that he could hurt me so much.

My head shot up as the door handle jiggled but refused to turn. I could clearly hear the profanities being said from the other side.

"O-open the door Julie... Please..."

I remained in a heap on the bed, not moving. My silence confirmed to him that I wasn't going to open that door.

"I'm so sorry..."

I really wasn't in the mood for apologies as my arms were still throbbing and in a large amount of pain. I grabbed a pillow just to bury my face into the fabric. The material muffled my sobs as my arms shook. I carefully tugged the duvet up, being cautious to not further injure my arms.

This was the first time he hurt me, my thoughts began to fill with paranoia. What if he gets even angrier with me? Is he truly sorry? What if it happens again?

Should I let him in?

Several hours passed and I continued to drift in and out of consciousness, my body not wanting to be in either. I hadn't heard anything from him since he first tried to open the door. What if he left?

Finally crawling out of my makeshift cave, I crept to the door. The doorknob was lightly gripped before I turned it and opened the door. To my surprise, there he was on the floor of the hallway, passed out. The door hinges creaked as I shifted to get a better view of him.

The noise awoke him and he sat up. He looked around before his eyes met mine. He dared not move, I could easily shut and lock the door again, shutting him out.

I took in his appearance, his eyes reddened and puffy, and his hair a mess, his clothes tousled.

He stood up slowly, testing the limits. I froze and my grip on the door tightened. Once again, he held the position and kept eye contact.

Feeling bold, he moved closer to me, stopping less than three steps from the doorframe where I stood.

I gasped then clamped my lips together, my legs shaking. As of on cue, my forearms throbbed again, sending small bursts of pain throughout the limbs. My eyes shut tightly as I whimpered from the pain.

I felt something brush against my hand. I opened my eyes to see what was and I shrieked. I bolted back into the room, diving onto the bed. Moisture rolled down my cheeks as I quietly sobbed. Realizing I left the door open, I yanked the duvet over my head as thought it could protect me.

Peeking through a crack, I could see him at the edge of the bed. He was kneeling on the floor, his head buried in his arms atop the mattress. I could easily hear his rough sobs.

_"My biggest fear Julie? You being hurt." _

His words echoed into my mind. We had played twenty questions sometime last month. He seemed so fearless; it was only natural to ask what he was afraid of.

My mouth parted, forming an 'o' as I began to see why this was hurting him as much as it was me.

His biggest fear had come true and he was the reason for it.

I slipped my head out from underneath the covers. He was still crying and didn't notice me move. I reached out, fingertips brushing his hand. It took a couple of seconds for him to react. He lifted his head to look at my hand. His eyes met mine again before they traveled down my arm to where our hands touched. His gaze stopped, landing on my red wrists. He shifted his hand to rest underneath it, carefully lifting it up to his lips. I could feel multiple tears splash onto my skin as he kissed the damaged area.

He repeated his actions with my other wrist only this time he continued kissing up my arm, onto my shoulder, and up my neck. His voice sounded so hurt and broken when he spoke. "I am. So, so sorry. For hurting you."

He continued his trail of kissed down my jaw and stopped to hover over my lips, unsure if I would allow him to kiss me. I shifted my head, bringing us a little bit closer, close enough for our lips to brush over each other.

I had moved so I was now sat on my legs, heels pressed into my bum. I was turned, facing him directly. He climbed onto the bed, just sitting on the edge.

He pressed our lips together in a gentle kiss. The sweet gesture only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. He pressed his lips to my forehead. He asked if I wanted any ice or painkillers. I crawled back underneath the covers and patted the spot next to me, inviting him to cuddle with me. He wasted no time in sliding in next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I was fighting off sleep by now; it was fairly late. Normally, I would just sleep but I wanted to say something first.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
